Amongst the various twines, yarns, cordages and the like or equivalent funicular structures (as hereinafter more fully defined), those of nylon are especially prone to have notably sleek and non-cohesive surface characteristics. Knots and other interlacements of nylon twine and the like are particularly notorious in their pronounced propensity to slip and loosen after formation and be lamentably susceptible to undependable knot-formation-holding capability and unreliable mechanical interfastening characteristics.
To emphasize this by frequently-encountered and well known comparative observations, the basic granny knot (one of the simplest and often inherently-followed cord interlacing patterns) tends to fairly satisfactorily hold well when made with a cotton twine. To the contrary, however, nylon twine of equivalent size when knotted granny-style will, virtually and literally, tend to not hold whatsoever; there seeming to be insufficient intersurface grip and relative blocking action between the contacting interlacings of the involved nylon twine to enable the knot to maintain its intertwined formation and have suitable durability and strength, especially when subjected to any pulling-apart tension.
Even knots of other synthetic resinous materials that would ostensibly seem comparable to nylon are not prone to such knot strength inferiorities and frustrating knot formation failures as those associable with knots of nylon twine and the like. This, consequentially surprising as it ultimately appears, is the case by way of particularized illustration when regarding performances of knots from such materials in twine or the like form as polyesters (including "DACRON" --Reg. TM-- yarns) and polyolefins (including polyethylene and polypropylene) in contrast with the generally poorer results with nylon twine knottings.
At least some of the conundrum may also lie in the exaggerated inclination of nylon filamentous material to elongate and become extendingly prolonged under tension; being so stretchy, as it were, as to imbue knot formations therefrom with a lively proclivity to slip and easily loosen thereby becoming quickly untied.
Despite the glaring need involved in the problem, there is a paucity of known practical expedients for its satisfactory resolution. Nylon and other synthetic yarns and the like textile materials have been provided with vast numbers of finishes, sizes, coatings, etc., of seemingly endless variety for many diverse purposes. This includes latex applications for specific end results. In capsulated illustration of this: U.S. Pat. No.: 4,300,615 discloses the treatment of reinforcement tire cord fabric to improve its adhesion to rubber with specialized latex compositions made with copolymerized monomer constituents of distinctive amide intermediate; Canadian Pat. No.: 507,594 shows the sizing of nylon and other yarn products with specialized latices prepared from plural component copolymers of certain dicarboxylic compound salts and alkenyl aromatic monomers with contained polyglycol salt plasticizers in order to better adapt elastically-prone (especially under stress and strain) fiber lengths to endure the rigors of weaving in loom operations; and U.S. Pat. No.: 3,484,179 teaches a way to achieve selective finishing agent applications on non-uniformly fabricated yarn products (including woven goods) by utilization of dielectric heating, etc., to unevenly fix the agent which may, in some cases, be comprised of a latex composition. None of the given citations, however, offers anything in the direction of improving the strength of knots made from the involved yarn or preventing knot slippage so as to eliminate the incidence of knot failures in treated nylon or other cordage.
Thus and notwithstanding, nothing in prior art seems nor appears to realistically concern itself with the problem of avoiding knot failures made from nylon twine and the like or of precluding the inherency of nylon twine, etc., knottings to loosen, slip and fail in use and be characterizable in possessing typically dissatisfactory knot strengths nor lead to an effective, efficient and extremely reliable means and technique--with advantageous resulting products thereof--for simply and readily adapting nylon twine and the like to be formed into strong, reliable and dependable knots by any implementation as in the way so crucially indigenous as is in the present contribution to the art.